in my mind, we're picture perfect
by controlled climb
Summary: Because she was just so, so stupid - falling for his sick, twisted game. She loved him. Not that that mattered, right?


Written for the "Unheard of Pairings" Challenge.

_

* * *

_

We were similar in every way. If we had had the same family, I probably would have been their triplet. Lorcan and I… we just fit together so, so perfectly. Lysander was just too different, but Lorcan and I – perfection is the only word that comes to mind. Once upon a time I thought I loved him. The way our golden locks would merge together perfectly. The way our stunning blue eyes could keep each other's gaze, never once breaking our bond. We played quidditch together, much to my mother's dismay. Our voices would ring across the pitch, harmonizing together.

Looking back, I shouldn't have been so _stupid_. I believed every smooth lie that slipped from those pretty lips. When he was late, he said he'd got caught up. Caught up, is that what they call it? I would call it hooking up. Not that it was my business, of course.

_"Why do you care, Vic? We're not even dating."_

Merlin, those words cut me. They cut me so, so deep. Not that he cared. I was never really that important to him. I was simply a toy – a trophy in a cabinet. I was Victoire Weasley – lots of boys wanted to date me, thanks to my veela blood and family name. Why did the only one I want have to be the one that could resist my charm? Why did he have to be the only one that didn't _want_ me?

_"I know we aren't, but I thought meant more to you."_

I wanted to mean more to him. I wanted to be his waking thought, the air he breathed. I wanted to be _his_. If only he wanted the same. He didn't _want_ his little toy. She was only a tease for when he was bored. Who could blame him, though? It must have been fun to mess with my head.

Boy meets girl. Boy becomes friends with girl. Girl falls for boy. Boy doesn't like girl.

It was such a _pathetic_ story.

_"Of course I do, you're my friend."_

Friends. That's all we ever were. I was kidding myself to think that we could ever be more. He was a year younger than me, and most the girls in my year took the mickey whenever the idea of me fancying him came up. The _just a friend_ excuse worked like a charm. Honestly. He was younger than me, and dreadfully immature. What the hell was I thinking?

_"I hardly see you any more."_

The only times I ever spoke to him was when we saw each other in the corridors. Usually it was a quick nod of acknowledgment, or when he was feeling generous, a few quiet words in a secluded corner. My heart always seemed to speed up when that would happen. Lorcan and I... A dark, lonely corner... It was the perfect scene. If only he had been willing to play his role. I was a damsel in distress, he was meant to be my knight in shining armor. So why the hell wasn't he rescuing me?

_"I'm busy with her."_

Her. She changed every week. It would have been a waste my time to bother and try keep up with the constant switches. Once he had a thing with Dominique, my sweet little sister. I could have killed him. I could have killed _her_. The images of my sister and him intertwined... fitting together like a puzzle... it was enough to me want to cry. But I never cried. Victoire Weasley just didn't cry. It simply wouldn't do.

I became a good little actress. Reckon I could've made millions had I decided to pursue that career. No one noticed when I begun to wither away. Apparently I was very easy to overlook. After all, I was only me - not that important, right? I couldn't even get the guy of my dreams to like twice at me, why should anyone else?

_"What about me? I thought we had something special."_

I was so longing for our nonexistent relationship. We never had anything, let alone anything special. The spark I felt whenever we brushed shoulders was once sided. It was all my imagination in the end. And I fell for it. I fell for his sick, twisted game. Like a mousetrap, I snapped shut without hopes of ever being free again. And he knew. He knew how hung up I was. He saw the way I would hold my breath when he walked past, and the way I always seemed become mute whenever he neared me. Lorcan... I loved him, and he couldn't care less.

_"Only friendship, Vic."_

They killed me. Those four syllables, those two words, they killed me. Only friendship? Only friendship. The words echoed in my mind, never giving me a moments peace. I would have done anything to change them. Why _friendship_ of all things? Even hatred would be better than that. Anything that didn't mean having to be _cheery_ and _happy _around him. Anything other than friendship, I would have been okay with. Typically, I had no other option. It was friendship, or lose my dear Lorcan forever. What sort of choice is that?

_"Only friendship, Vic."_

_"Only friendship."_


End file.
